criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricks Up Your Sleeve
Tricks Up Your Sleeve '''is the thirteenth case of Eurrera, also known as the first case of the third district, Fable Peaks. Plot Faith and the Player was driving to the Sing's residence with Faith's window down. She sniffs the air, saying it smells like "a weird kind of bacon". They drive to the parking lot nearby the entrance of Fable Peaks when they discover the body of hiker Andy Blackwater, doused in gasoline and being engulfed in flames. In the first chapter, the team suspects witch Luna Castillo after discovering her book near the victim. They also suspect goth Kat Osette, after discovering her backpack on the crime scene. While looking for the guard shift list, they discover watchguard John Barrino looking at a car crash. Determining from a thermal flask covered in gasoline along with markings on the victim's body, the duo determined that the killer drinks chai tea and knows about the occult. At the end of the first chapter, they get a call about a bunch of bikers harassing a woman at a local inn. In the second chapter, they arrive at the biker inn, the Black Cat Inn, and break up the bar fight with a bunch of bikers and biker Amy Black. She thanks the police for assisting her in breaking the fight. They also place on the list hacker Cassidy Palmer after the victim's BuzzBook profile was on her laptop. They also discover the victim's satchel, stained in gasoline and a very noxious smell, resulting in the team discovering that the killer uses perfume. While reviewing the clues, they get a call from watchguard Barrino, saying he found out what lit the victim ablaze. In the third chapter, John gives them a lighter, saying it's from goth Kat Osette. After confirming that it was in fact the lighter that lit the victim on fire, they had no choice but to arrest Kat and hold her in custody until further notice. The team eventually decided to arrest the watchguard who gave them the murder weapon, John Barrino, for the murder. At first, he denied all allegations, saying that he is just a mere security guard, and that he already found their culprit. When all the evidence pointed to him however, he frantically said it was self defense. During his shift, Barrino originally smelled gasoline. Checking out the smell of the gasoline, he saw the victim who attacked him with an ax, screaming something about freeing the ex-deputy mayor. Throwing a lighter he confiscated from a goth out of self defense, Blackwater fell to the ground and convulsed in flames. Due to the self defense claims, Barrino was sentenced to seven years in prison. After the trial, they were informed by a mysterious informant that there was a package at the car crash. They unlocked it and discovered a USB drive full of Cassidy Palmer's plans about changing Eurrera. She ranted about how corruption riddled the town and wanted it to stop once and for all under her rule. The Player and Faith also confront witch Luna Castillo about the Sings. They said that the Sings had a bad past here in Fable Peaks, with the older one wanting them to rule the city. They try to confront the younger sibling, Gianna, but she is worried that she is going to be besieged due to her sister all over the newspapers. Reassuring, they decide to take her home. Summary Victim * Andy Blackwater (found burned to the bone) Murder Weapon * Gasoline Killer * John Barrino Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect knows about the occult. *This suspect uses perfume. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer knows about the occult. *The killer uses perfume. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rustic Book, Backpack) (Victim Identified: Andy Blackwater) * Examine Rustic Book. (New Suspect: Luna Castillo) * Speak to Luna about her book in the victim's hands. * Examine Backpack. (New Suspect: Kat Osette) * Talk to Kat about her backpack at the crime scene. * Investigate Car Crash. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Thermal Flask) (New Suspect: John Barrino) * Learn why John abandoned his station. * Examine Thermal Flask. (Result: Gasoline) * Analyze Thermal Flask. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks chai tea.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows about the occult.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Assist the biker with the fight. (Result: Amy drinks chai tea.) (New Crime Scene: Black Cat Inn) * Investigate Black Cat Inn. (Clues: Laptop, Whiskey Glasses, Victim's Notebook) * Examine Laptop. (New Suspect: Cassidy Palmer) * Question Cassidy about the victim's profile on her laptop. (Result: Cassidy drinks chai tea and knows about the occult.) * Examine Whiskey Glasses. (Result: Black Lipstick) * Speak to Kat about drinking with the victim. (Result: Kat drinks chai tea and knows about the occult.) * Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Witch Cleansing) * Talk to Luna about the victim needing to be "cleansed". (Result: Luna knows about the occult.) (New Crime Scene: Trunk) * Investigate Trunk. (Clues: Victim's Satchel, Handgun) * Examine Handgun. (Result: John's Handgun) * Ask John why his handgun was left unattended. (Result: John drinks chai tea.) * Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Gasoline) * Analyze Gasoline. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer uses perfume.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See John about the murder weapon. (Result: John knows about the occult and drinks perfume.) * Analyze Kat's Lighter. (3:00:00) (Result: Murder Weapon) * Place Kat in custody. (Result: Kat uses perfume.) (New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Love Potion, Broken Hook, Faded Frame) * Examine Love Potion. (Result: Luna's Potion) * Talk to Luna about making a love potion for the victim. (Result: Luna drinks chai tea and uses perfume.) * Examine Broken Hook. (Result: Boot Print) * Ask Cassidy why she broke the victim's grappling hook. (Result: Cassidy uses perfume.) * Examine Faded Frame. (Result: Drink Off) * Learn why Amy challenged the victim to a drink off. (Result: Amy uses perfume.) * Investigate Entrance. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Gasoline Canister, Perfume Bottle) * Examine Gasoline Canister. (Result: Ointment) * Examine Perfume Bottle. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Ointment. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has scratches.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'The Tale to Sing' (1/6). The Tale to Sing (1/6) *Talk to Luna about the curse of the Sings. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Document) *Analyze Documents. (9:00:00) (Result: Sing’s Only Relative) *Talk to Annabelle about the last remaining Sing. (Reward: x Burger) *Investigate The Black Cat. (Clues: Reciept) *Examine Reciept. (Result: Gianna Sing) *Talk to Gianna about protecting her. (Reward: x Sing Pin) *Examine Car Crash. (Clues: Locked Package) *Examine Locked Pakage. (Result: USB Drive) *Analyze USB Drive. (9:00:00) (Result: Cassidy’s Plans) *Speak to Cassidy about changing Eurrera. (Reward: x 20,000) *Move on to a new case now!